wwewrestlingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
HWE: Wednesday Night Slaughterhouse Episode 10
thumb|300px|right Intro Cody Rhodes comes out Cody: I WILL NOW be hosting my new show, The Dashing Point of View, right here right now Kane comes out DASHING POINT OF VIEW Kane: And what do you want Cody: I just wanted to ask you something Kane: Fine, go ahead Cody: I heard you have plans for the new Hardcorre championship Kane: Yes, and do you have a problem with that? Cody: I will be the one asking questions Kane: Fine Cody: So, do you have any plans because I heard the two number one contenders will be announced in a rumble match tonight Kane: So did I Cody: We can work together and be the final two people in that match Kane shakes Codys Hand, but then starts sqeezing his hand Ziggler comes out Kane starts choking Ziggler and Cody Kane chokeslams both, but then Dibiase comes out Kane looks at Ted, and before choking him, Ted pulls out his hand Kane shakes it, but then lets go ted picks up Rhodes and has him in a dream street position, but kane helps ted by adding one of his hands to it in a chokeslam postion, They hit a Dream Street Chokeslam Everyone clears the ring promo maryse enters the ring Maryse: I would like, for the tenth episode of Slaughterhouse to be special Maryse takes off her clothes and dances Double J Jacker runs in the ring and starts beating her up Match 1 Double J Jacker bounces off the ropes and ggrabs Maryse hair and brings her down Maryse then grabs Jackers leg and trips her, then puts in a camel clutch and she taps out Maryse celebrates and strips Double J Jacker Match 2 Mega Warrior comes out Big Show comes out Mega Warrior easily picks up big show and hits a gorilla press slam and brings in two chairs, ref takes one out and when the ref is distracted, Mega Warrior then hits Big show in the face with the other and pins 1.......2......3 Match 3 Ted Dibiase, Kane, Ziggler, Rhodes, Lee Hardy, Grando Masses, Mega Warrior, Money Mountain, and Money Meister come out Kane goes to chokeslam Rhodes, but Ziggler Zig Zags Kane out of the ring grando then pushes Ziggler and Rhodes out of the ring, then dropkicks Mountain out of the ring Money Meister is taunting him, but Mega lifts up Meister and throws him to Money Mountain who catches him in a bear hug grando goes for a nelson hold but gets snapmared over the rope Dibiase is thrown over the rope by Lee Hardy main Event Zack Ryder comes out Ryder: NOW YOU TWO, FALLS COUNT ANYWHERE MATCH FOR TITLE NOW Match starts Mega Warrior goes for a gorrila press slam, but it gets caught into a twist of fate Lee goes out of the ring, sets up the steel steps facing each other on the announce table Mega warrior goes for a diving axe handle, but gets caughtinto a ddt lee grabs a chair and places it around Megas neck Mega jums on the announce table Lee then hits a Fate Breakeronto the announce table and the steel steps with the chair around his neck He then hits a Hardy Party and Mega taps out FIRST EVER HARDCORRE CHAMPION, LEE HARDY